Su Boda
by Akirem
Summary: Entre amores... solo no vencera por siempre y para siempre...Candy/Terry/Albert/


Aqui voy de nuevo, jajajajajajaj, como me gusta atormentarlas, verdad?... pues esero qu este one shot sea de su arado y que les guste, si ya lo se, me van a apedrear cuando terminen de leerlo, pero bueno eso me indicara que si lo leyeron... jajajajajajaja, bueno pues aclarando que los personajes nome pertenecen solo la historia... les dejo para que lean...

**"Su Boda"**

* * *

><p>Las campanas repiquetaban orgullosas y alegres anunciando la mas bella celebracion entre dos seres que se aman profundamente,...la hermosa y colonial catedral desplegaba su belleza y elegancia, ante los cientos de ojos que admiraban los delicados listones de seda que rodeaban a los enormes ramos de rosas y lirios blancos componiendo delicados arreglos florales como nunca se habian visto, era un evento unico y por supuesto solo lo mas seleccionado de la sociedad habian sido invitados, ademas de amigos y parientes por igual de ambos novios..<p>

* * *

><p>El sol brillaba con intensidad expandiendo sus dorados rayos sobre toda la ciudad, el clima a pesar de aquel cielo azul despejado, era perfecto, la suave brisa que se dejaba sentir, mesia los bellos risos de aquella cabellera dorada que solo podia compararse con los rayos solares de aquel inigualable dia. parada frente a la iglesia a punto de contraer matrimonio, se encontraba ella, su vestido tradicional, cubierto con interminables piedras brillantes y nacaradas perlas, hacia juicio a su delicado y bien torneado torso, su estrecha cintura, adornada por un elegane lazo que la rodeaba y se enanchaba a su espalda para formar una larga y amplia cola, estaba cubierto por delicado encaje y brillantillos discretos que parecian suaves gotas de rocio matutino, en fin toda ella era un espectaculo andante, pero lo que no tenia comparacion alguna era la felicidad que irradiaba en sus hermosos ojos verdes.<p>

* * *

><p>Testigos mudos, ocultos tras los anchos muros de aquella catedral, observando cada detalle con gran dolor reflejado, unos ojos azules se cristalizaban, cada paso, cada nota de aquella marcha nupcial, eran para el un paso y una nota de marcha mortuoria en su propio sepelio, el corazon se le caia a pedazos, su boca se cerraba fuertemente formando una linea, mientras interiormente los blancos dientes hacian lo suyo aprisionando la suave piel interior de sus mejillas para que aquel dolor evitara que el le pudiera causar una amargura a ella en aquel dia que seria perpetuo en ambos, con la diferencia de que para ella seria el mas feliz y para el seria el peor de su existencia.<p>

* * *

><p>Su sonrisa, su alegre mirada, el temblar de su delicada mano, todo ello era muestra de la felicidad que la invadia, no podia ocultarlo aunque lo deseara, pero para el eran dagas que atravezaban su corazon una y otra vez, pero no podia mostrarse debil, jamas, jamas permitiria que algun ojo indiscreto lo descubriera derramando una lagrima dolorosa, asi no era el, aceptaria su destino, despues de todo lo unico que contaba era verla feliz, enteramente feliz. cada segundo la acercaba a su futuro duenio, al que ya pertenecia, el que esperando pacientemente con una brillante sonrisa y una mirada regocijante se burlaba de todos cuantos lo veian con recelo por ser en manera justa el que gozaba de autonombrarse sin mentir,... el amor verdadero de ella...de ... "su Candy", si, suya, suya seria eternamente aunque el mundo jamas lo supiera, aunque aquel que ahora la esperaba para jurar ante dios amarla pudiera desplegar el titulo de marido, ella seria suya por el derecho que le daba el amarla mas que ningun otro.<p>

* * *

><p>El bello guante de encaje que envolvia la blanca y delicada mano, reposo con suavidad sobre los dedos masculinos que la estrecharon apenas sentirla, la mirada que nacio entre aquella pareja frente al altar era para su desgracia y profundo dolor... el reflejo de un autentico y verdadero amor, la sonrisa mas sincera y dulce que jamas habia desplegado ella, se dibujo en aquellos labios rosados que alguna vez el anhelara suyos, sus verdes ojos brillaron con lo que seguramente eran lagrimas de alegria,... era un suenio de amor que nacia en el corazon de su amada, pero para el era una eterna pesadilla de dolor que viviria dia a dia desde aquel segundo en que se enterara de que la perderia para siempre.<p>

* * *

><p>Cada palabra de la ceremonia nupcial le habia taladrado los oidos como si depositaran sal en una herida a carne viva, y cuando la voz de ella, cantarina y entrecortada por el llanto emocinado que expresaba la dicha de su alma habia pronunciado aquellas dos palabras que serian para el un tormento eterno ...- "SI, Acepto"- la vida habia perdido sentido, el dia se habia vuelto gris, y juraria que las nuves negras se habian formado solo sobre el... el suelo se habia partido en dos y el habia caido en un profundo y obscuro ahujero sin final...<p>

* * *

><p>"SI, Acepto", dos palabras que marcaban la desolacion que viviria desde ahi en adelante, el corazon se le habia estrujado con gran dolor como si una daga lo atravezara y se girara aun dentro de su sangrante carne, el mundo se habia detenido y desquebrajado, y el cielo se caia a pedazos sobre el, la obscuridad lo invadia y la unica luz que habia iluminado su vida se apagaba ante sus ojos dejandolo en penumbras eternas. lo habia jurado... pero no podria cumplir su palabra y ahora una lagrima cruzaba su rostro ... la ultima esperanza se habia esfumado como una gota de agua que se evapora en las despiadadas arenas de un desierto eternamente bajo el sol...<p>

* * *

><p>Sin poder soportar mas se giro derrotado... y solo un par de pupilas lo identificaron y siguieron su discreta huida...<p>

* * *

><p>Tenia que salir de ahi, el aire lo ahogaba, sus pulmones parecian desear estallar y no volver a aspirar oxigeno, sus cielos se habian nublado, y su mente le daba infinidad de vueltas y con cada una de ellas un recuerdo se hacia presente...ya no habria mas bellos momentos juntos, por lo menos no a solas... no mas de el, no mas... ahora su absoluto duenio la mantenia entre sus brazos anunciando al mundo que le pertenecia... de ahi y para siempre... con pasos sigilosos y mudos habia logrado llegar hasta la salida, y sin perder tiempo y sabiendo de antemano lo que su accion provocaria, pero no dando importancia a ello, busco con la vista e identifico lo que deseaba encontrar... ese seria su destino.<p>

* * *

><p>En la barra de un bar... dos viejos amigos se reencontraban...<p>

- una copa para tu viejo amigo...- la voz a su espalda era inconfundible.

- otro vaso por favor...- sin levantar la vista ordenaba al catinero, y con un movimiento de cabeza le indicaba al recien llegado que tomara asiento.

- Asi que decidiste asistir?- ...La gruesa voz reflejaba el nudo que aun no se desvanecia de su garganta.

- Supongo que tu no tuviste eleccion... aunque apuesto que si la hubieras tenido de igual manera hubieras asistido...- con sarcasmo mezclado con burla, miraba de reojo al hombre sentado a su lado y con la misma posicion de derrota que el.

- tines toda la razon... somos un par de masoquistas... tu por propia voluntad y yo por voluntad disfrasada de obligacion...

- por que la dejaste ir?...

- Por la misma razon que tu...La amaba demasiado como para atarla a mi...

- si yo hubiera tenido tu ventaja... no la hubiera dejado ir...

- aun sabiendo que su corazon no te pertenecia y que al atarla a un mundo que no era de su agrado la habrias hecho infeliz?...

- Tienes razon... jamas lo hubiera hecho si ella no era feliz...

- fue duro verla por ultima vez?...Pregunto Alberth con una mueca en los labios que semejaba una sonrisa.

- No mas duro que entregarla a otro ante el altar...- la sorisa burlona de medio lado aparecia en el rostro de Terry

- Golpe bajo"... - anunciaba el rubio.- Michell la hara feliz...- aseguraba

- Si, el la hara inmensamente feliz...- aceptaba el castanio.

- Por ella,- el castanio levantaba su vaso y esperaba por su amigo.

- Por ella- el rubio chocaba el recipiente cristalino produciendo un leve sonido y mirando directamente a su viejo amigo mientras los dos sonreian con dolor y nostalgia.

"Por el mas grande amor de nuestra vida aunque ya no nos pertenesca"- Pensaron ambos sin poder ocultar la lagrima que atravezaba el rostro de cada cual.

En la orilla de la barra, el cantinero meneba la cabeza. mientras observaba a ese par de desonocidos que visiblemente derrotados se despeian de un viejo amor...mientras a lo lejos las campanas repiqueteban anunciando la dicha de dos nuevos esposos...en el dia de "su boda".

* * *

><p>Esperando haya sido de su agrado y me lo hagan saber por medio de un review... gracias mil por regalarme un poco de su tiempo... y nos seguimos leyendo...bendiciones...Akire<p> 


End file.
